La caricia de dos gotas de rocío
by the true greenjacket
Summary: <html><head></head>Hanayo y Rin, quizás no sean los miembros mas destacados de Muse, pero se disponen a dar todo de sí mismas para ayudar al grupo en su camino al LoveLive, sin embargo, el destino tiene otros planes para ellas.</html>


**La caricia de dos gotas de rocío.**

Ellas eran como un par de tímidas mariposas en un prado florido, siempre dejaban un toque de alegría y sosiego allí por donde fueran.  
>Aunque muchas veces pasaran desapercibidas, eran un engrane vital en la mecánica de Muse, un contrapeso al encanto destellante de algunas de las otras integrantes.<br>Y aunque buena parte de los fans de Muse, las trataran como "personajes de relleno" era imposible concebir a Muse sin ellas. Puede que no se hicieran notar tanto como las demás, pero estas dos eran las que realmente más se acercaban al ideal de lo que realmente debería ser una Idol.

Solo eran un par de chicas muy Jóvenes llenas de alegre energía y cándida inocencia, unidas por un lazo de amistad profunda anudado de recuerdos entrañables. Lo único que padecían era el estar rodeadas por gente falta de un corazón lo suficientemente sensible para apreciar su verdadera belleza en toda su dimensión.

Algo estaba sucediendo con las Muse, algunas de sus integrantes estaban presentando ciertos cambios de actitud, eventos imprevistos habían alterado la rutina que el grupo tenía en sus comienzos. Era demasiado pronto como para considerarlo una "crisis" pero tarde o temprano el grupo tendría que darse cuenta que ya no eran una mera medida desesperada para salvar a Otonokizaka del cierre o solo un pasatiempo para sus integrantes, el momento de hacer un alto y reflexionar acerca de quiénes eran y cuáles eran sus objetivos, se acercaba inexorablemente.

Pero mientras eso ocurría a su ritmo… ¡se podían aprovechar las circunstancias!

-Me siento extraña andando por la calle el domingo en la mañana, en mi cabeza puedo sentir las palmadas de Sonoda sempai marcar el ritmo mientras me dice que voy muy lenta...- Comentó Koizumi Hanayo mientras caminaban contemplando la costa y buscando cada vez más escasa sombra que las protegiera de los fieros rayos del sol.

-Yo también me siento rara en este atuendo… a esta hora siempre estamos en la ropa de deporte ¡en cualquier momento voy a empezar a sudar a chorros!- contestó Hoshizora Rin, sintiendo un poco de nostalgia al recordar, que antes de estar en Muse, solían salir juntas a esta clase de actividades con mucha frecuencia.

-Si seguimos aplazando y cancelando prácticas, nunca vamos a estar al nivel de participar en el LoveLive...- Se lamentó Hanayo.

-¡Pero no todo es practicar! lo que estamos haciendo también es importante. Al asistir a la Ch-con podemos enterarnos de las últimas tendencias en los gustos de los fans y enterarnos de primera mano que opinión tienen de Muse- Apuntó astutamente Rin.

La Ch-con era una convención de internautas que se reunían cada trimestre para hacer trueques y compraventas de merchandising, películas, videojuegos y demás mercadería que estuviera consumiendo demasiado espacio en sus habitaciones. No tenía apoyo de las grandes empresas (a las que la reventa de productos no les producía ganancias) pero muchos círculos de editores famosos de doujinshi la apoyaban. Se sabía que la Ch-con era el lugar ideal para conseguir doujins raros y descontinuados que no se solían encontrar en otras partes.

Antes de unirse a Muse, Hanayo solía estar atenta a cuando se realizara la Ch-con para conseguir algunos de esos doujin, especialmente los basados en cierto manga de la que era seguidora asidua, aunque muy en secreto… Ni siquiera Rin sabía acerca de aquello. A causa de sus deberes para con Muse, Hanayo había perdido la oportunidad de asistir la anterior Ch-con y su colección había quedado incompleta. Pero ahora tendría una oportunidad.

También había mucho material acerca de todo lo relacionado con school idol. Era el boom del momento y lo mas Trendy. Muchas de las mejores piezas de la colección de la presidenta Yazawa Nico las había obtenido en Ch-con. Una visita para tantear el ambiente entre los aficionados serios podría ser muy valiosa para reunir información de importancia estratégica. Aunque obviamente la marca dominante era A-rise, no tardaron mucho en empezar a encontrar cositas de Muse por aquí y por allá

-Realmente me sentiría más cómoda si estuviéramos con Nico sempai, ella sabe moverse muy bien en este tipo de eventos- Apuntó Hanayo al sentirse cohibida por la muchedumbre que se agolpaba en el sitio del evento.  
>-Hubiera sido genial que estuviésemos las tres como de costumbre. Pero ahora Nico sempai pasa mucho de su tiempo libre con Maki chan en esa "asociación" de voluntariado- Comentó Rin.<br>-Nozomi Sempai y Honoka chan, también están muy ocupadas últimamente… ¿no te parece?- Agregó Hanayo mientras trataba de buscar una ruta que le permitiera moverse entre el gentío.  
>-Es cierto...- Asintió Rin sin saber exactamente que agregar, de alguna manera se sentía algo lejana de sus compañeras de Muse, que desde su punto de vista, lucían mucho más Maduras, siempre estaban haciendo "cosas de mujeres" mientras que ella misma se seguía viendo a sí misma junto con Hanayo como "niñas" sin mucho interés en "esas cosas"<p>

Hacía calor y el ambiente estaba abarrotado de gente, el lugar de la convención era un edificio un tanto viejo de uso industrial y que no contaba con un buen sistema de aire acondicionado. Había ventiladores, pero apenas daban abasto para hacer circular el aire por encima de las cabezas de los asistentes que iban de aquí para allá abarrotando los cinco pisos de la edificación entre los puestos donde se tranzaban las diversas mercancías.

Rin no era tan aficionada a estos eventos. Le gustaban los mangas y los videojuegos como a cualquier chica de su edad. Pero estos eventos llenos de otakus gordos y sudorosos, babeando ante la contemplación de fotos y dibujos de chicas "lindas y femeninas" la ponían incómoda en muchos sentidos. Especialmente cuando había cosplayers.

Los pocos espacios abiertos estaban reservados para las exhibiciones de los cosplayers

Dada la informalidad del evento había de todo un poco, desde los típicos cosplay mediocres de series de moda que ya todo el mundo estaba hasta las narices de ver, hasta los más extravagantes con disfraces inspirados en memes de internet y los que directamente era imposible llegar a saber de que se suponía que estaban disfrazados.

Pero las reinas de lugar eran sin duda las cosplayers.

Esas chicas tan lindas, tan femeninas en atuendos tan provocadores que atraían todas las miradas. Incluso había chicos que con una buena dosis de maquillaje y corsetería, pasaban perfectamente por hermosas doncellas que provocaban suspiros por allí por donde pasaban.

Rin las observaba de lejos con una mezcla de admiración y melancolía, aquellas cosplayers parecían emanar una magia que estaba muy lejana para ella, casi sin esfuerzo proyectaban un encanto deslumbrante, aún cuando no estuvieran posando. Era un tanto incómodo porque si bajaba la guardia, era posible sorprenderse a sí misma parada como una imbécil incapaz de apartar la mirada de ellas. Y se daban esos incómodos instantes en los que no sabía si acaso las estaba molestando con la intensidad de su mirada. Rin cayó de pronto en cuenta, que esto también le venía sucediendo incluso cuando veía a sus compañeras de Muse ensayando en vestuarios vistosos, sobre todo con las mas lindas que eran Kotori, Maki y Eli.

También había cosplays desagradables de ver, como las chicas que mostraban demasiado, o lo hacían con mal gusto, los que llevaban atuendos de tiendas de alquiler y no tenían la actitud de posar para las cámaras. Además de un sujeto enorme, un extranjero, haciendo cosplay de "Superman" con un disfraz bastante barato, se notaba que era viejo por el color azul celeste desteñido del Superman de los 80's. Era notablemente más alto que todo el mundo y su musculatura lucía exagerada aún para el personaje al que interpretaba (de manera muy mediocre, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de imitar el peinado del personaje) Era intimidante y la gente se alejaba de él, cuando pasó cerca de ellas, Hanayo se aferró fuerte a Rin, quién en un momento cruzó una mirada con el sujeto, Rin también sintió algo de miedo, pero sintió que era su deber proteger a Hanayo y le sostuvo la mirada al sujeto de forma indiferente, pero firme por unos segundos. El sujeto entendió que su presencia no era grata ahí y se fue a hacer sus posturitas arrogantes de personaje de comic americano a otra parte.

Hanayo y Rin dedicaron un poco más de tiempo a contemplar los cosplayers y sacar algunas fotos con el móvil, sería muy gracioso cuando se las mostrasen a las demás chicas en la escuela, sobre todo a Kotori que siempre mostraba mucho interés en los atuendos altamente elaborados de cosplayers profesionales.

Rin no había pasado por alto que desde que llegaron, no habían llamado para nada la atención, nadie las había "reconocido" como integrantes de Muse, se decía a sí misma una y otra vez que era tonto pensar en eso, que lo que menos quería era verse "asediada" por los fans. Pero cuando notó que cierto chico… Que no era precisamente feo, se quedó varios segundos observando a Hanayo de soslayo tratando de pasar desapercibido, sintió un peso en el pecho que le acongojó muy duramente.

"No, No puedo estar sintiendo envidia de Kayochin..."  
>"Es Natural que ella llame la atención, es muy linda"<br>"...Y Kayochin tiene mejor cuerpo que yo"

No le costó mucho a Rin, sobreponerse a estos sentimientos. En un instante ya estaba rehecha y sonriendo alegremente… hace tiempo que se había acostumbrado a ello. O al menos eso era lo que ella creía.

Tras un par de vueltas por el lugar, dieron con el sitio en donde se concentraban los aficionados a las School idol, un rincón con varios puestos donde se transaban mercancías relacionadas con ese fandom en particular al lado de todo un largo corredor dedicado a las Idols profesionales. El puesto más activo, era uno atendido por tres Chicas, que Hanayo inmediatamente reconoció como la alineación original de un famoso grupo de School idol, que quedó en segundo lugar en el primer Lovelive. Ahora todas estaban en la universidad y habían dejado de ser Idols, pero seguían manteniendo una cierta reputación en el mundillo. Hanayo se lanzó directo a pedirles un autógrafo.

Rin se quedó un tanto rezagada y prefirió evitar el amontonamiento y esperar a que Hanayo hiciese lo suyo. Pero mientras esperaba, notó que justo al lado había un grupo de chicos sosteniendo una animada conversación, algunas de las cosas que escuchó le llamaron la atención...

-A-rise Ganó este Lovelive, pero no ganarán el siguiente… se han desgastado demasiado- dijo un gordo algo mayorcito.  
>-¿pero de que hablas?! Private Wars sigue en la lista de los más vistos.- Repuso uno morenito.<br>-Tengo fuentes que me hablan de una Próxima convocatoria al Lovelive, cambiarán las reglas precisamente para que no gane de nuevo A-rise, hay nuevos grupos que están llamando la atención… sobre todo uno- Dijo el gordo.  
>-¿qué grupo es ese?- Preguntó retóricamente el morenito.<br>-Muse- Contestó con voz vehemente el gordo y todos asintieron.  
>-En cuanto las vi me llamaron la atención, les estaba siguiendo la pista y me llevé un gran chasco cuando no clasificaron para el Lovelive...- Comentó uno alto y algo pálido.<br>-Parece que su center tuvo problemas y el grupo tuvo una pequeña crisis- añadió el Morenito.  
>-Pero si hay un Nuevo Lovelive, las volveremos a ver en acción- dijo el gordo.<br>-y Mejor que lo hagan… porque si esperan al otro año… las de tercer año se graduarán de la preparatoria y no podrán participar. Y esas son las mejores del grupo- sentenció el alto.  
>-En lo personal yo prefiero a las fundadoras de segundo año- dijo el gordo.<br>-¿de qué hablan? la mejor de todas, es Maki y en eso no hay discusión- Dijo el morenito con vehemencia. Todos asintieron en aprobación.  
>-Maki chan definitivamente es la más sexy y la mas talentosa- dijo uno con la cabeza rapada que no había hablado hasta el momento.<br>-Tiene el mejor cuerpo… y ¿ya viste que piernas? Oh! es como un regalo del cielo...-Agregó el alto.  
>-En las redes la catalogan como una de las mejores voces que se han escuchado en la escena de school Idol, hasta dicen que tiene potencial para volverse profesional.- Comentó el gordo con aires de autoridad.<br>-Y si se hace profesional… ¡tendremos fotos gravure!- Exclamó lleno de gozo el morenito.  
>-¡OLLE PERO KE RIKO!- Exclamó haciendo una cara de lujuria el alto.<br>-Y eso que hasta ahora solo tiene quince ¿cómo será cuando su cuerpo se desarrolle?!- Agregó el de la cabeza rapada, con una expresión realmente asquerosa en el rostro.  
>-¡MAKI DAH!- Exclamaron todos al unísono.<br>-Solo habrá que esperar un año o dos para que las cosas se pongan realmente buenas- Comentó el morenito.  
>-Pero en caso de que las de tercer año se gradúen ¿seguirán las otras seis? o ¿formarán nuevos grupos?- Preguntó el gordo de forma que se hablaba mas a si mismo que a los demás.<br>-Solo espero que Maki chan haga su debut como solista y deje atrás a esos estorbos...- dijo finalmente el alto.

Rin no quiso seguir escuchando aquello y se fue en busca de Hanayo, tratando de disimular lo mal que se sentía. "Maki, Maki, Maki" era lo que siempre terminaba escuchando en ocasiones como esta, no era la primera vez. Y no es que sintiera envidia de Maki realmente, "¿envidia de tener un montón de pervertidos asquerosos que piensan en ti como un pedazo de carne para motivarse cuando se tocan a solas por las noches? no! gracias..."

Pero aún así, Rin resintió haber escuchado eso, y se preguntó si realmente valía la pena ser una School Idol y si lo que estaba haciendo no era realmente una pérdida de tiempo. "Ser" una School Idol, representaba para Rin, hacer una serie de esfuerzos que le costaban mucho y a los que no llegaba nunca a acostumbrarse.

"¿Que se supone que voy a obtener de todo esto?"

Hanayo contemplaba emocionada en su libreta de autógrafos, los bellos trazos que le habían dejado aquellas School idol de primera generación, era una caligrafía elaborada y muy bien pensada, una con el logo de un árbol, otro con un gato muy estilizado y otro con una grulla en vuelo. Hanayo pensó que debía mejorar mucho su firma si quería llegar a tener algo tan elegante en algún momento.

Después de todo, ella también era una idol.

Tras cerrar su libreta de apuntes y guardarla en su bolso. Hanayo trató de ponerse de puntillas para tratar de localizar a Rin entre todo el gentío, pero por más que buscó por un lado y por otro, no logró dar con ella. "¿A donde podrá haberse ido?" se preguntaba. En esta clase de circunstancia, Hanayo normalmente se angustiaría y se dejaría llevar por el pánico de verse sola.  
>Si no fuera porque Hanayo desde hacía un rato estaba esperando una oportunidad como esta.<p>

"si me doy prisa… puedo ir a los puestos de doujin y buscar los números que me faltan de Hitokami… después llamaré a Rin chan por teléfono para encontrarnos en otro sitio"

Sin pensárselo dos veces Hanayo comenzó a deslizarse entre la gente, aprovechando su pequeña talla, para irse colando por los resquicios en dirección al lugar en donde sabía que encontraría, esos doujin que desde hace tiempo estaba deseando leer. Se sentía un tanto culpable de andar haciendo aquello a hurtadillas, pero no soportaría la vergüenza de que sus amigas se enteraran de que a ella le gustaban las cosas de esa temática...  
>Ni siquiera Rin debía saberlo.<p>

En su camino a los puestos de Doujin, Hanayo no notó a una chica de cabello negro largo y vestimenta gótica que pasó justo por su lado rozándole el hombro, Hanayo estaba concentrada en sus asuntos y esta chica en los suyos:

"¡No puedo creer que se hayan atrevido a hacerlo! ¡Todo el mundo sabe que el UsUk es canon! ¡¿Cómo pudieron estas malditas traidoras hacer un doujin FrUsUk?! ¡Y sin avisarme! me lo ocultaron todo, porque sabían que yo no permitiría que hicieran semejante despropósito. Me mintieron… ¡Dijeron que no harían nada para Ch-con y ahí están esas desgraciadas con un maldito puesto lleno de esos malditos FrUsUk! ¡Hicieron más de cien copias!"

Aquella chica de largo cabello negro, estaba hecha una auténtica furia. Siempre había tenido una personalidad muy dominante y por eso fue que las demás miembros de su círculo de dibujantes de doujin decidieron ocultarle la verdad. Es cierto que el UsUk era "canon" y que era la pareja preferida del fandom, pero también era cierto que era la pareja mas vista y más repetida, al punto de saturarlo casi todo; fanarts, memes, fanfiction, cosplay… etc. De modo que los demás miembros del círculo tomaron la decisión de hacer algo más atrevido, más novedoso. Un Doujin "FrUsUk" lleno de imágenes fuertes, escenas de sadomasoquismo, NTR y Mpreg. Algo con mucho "impacto" porque si bien era cierto que el circulo se había formado por "amor al arte" también era cierto que necesitaban vender, para mejorar sus finanzas y poder sacar más cosas en los eventos grandes por venir.

Cosa que por más que intentaran explicárselo a la chica de largo cabello negro, no serían capaces de hacérselo entender. Ella vivía en su propio mundo completamente dedicada a plasmar sobre el papel las vívidas fantasías que tenía constantemente acerca de su pareja favorita. Era una artista talentosa, por eso la soportaban en el grupo. Pero a veces se salía de sus cabales, decía y hacía cosas propias de una loca.

Hanayo observaba tímidamente los puestos de doujin desde una distancia prudente, las portadas la iban guiando. Aunque había cosas aptas para todo público, la gran mayoría se trataba de material adulto que podía llegar a ser bastante grotesco, así que debía de andar con cuidado. Los puestos de los círculos más famosos y de mayor calidad, tenían unas filas de compradores de considerable longitud. Hanayo temió que al estar buscando algo tan especial, pudiera verse atascada en una de aquellas filas que perfectamente podrían tardar un par de horas. No tenía tanto tiempo.

Cuando Rin se dio cuenta que había perdido de vista a Hanayo, comenzó a sentirse invadida por un incómodo desasosiego. No solo era que sintiera una cierta preocupación por su amiga, también empezó a sentirse cohibida en medio de toda esa multitud que iba de un lado a otro, enfrascada en sus pensamientos y sin prestarle atención o consideración. Se sentía vacía por dentro, incapaz de disfrutar del evento a pesar de haber muchas cosas por ver y hacer, como si no tuviera nada que estar haciendo allí. De a momentos le llegaba la tentación de irse de allí, a su casa o a cualquier otra parte, sin dar mayores explicaciones.  
>Pero Rin no haría algo tan egoísta, en lugar de eso, daría un par de vueltas más y luego llamaría a Hanayo por el móvil para poder encontrarse en algún lugar.<br>Mientras caminaba en dirección a la salida para tomar algo de aire fresco, Rin reflexionaba en lo irónico de jugar siempre el papel de "la valiente" que apoyaba a su amiga en todo para ayudarle a superar sus temores e indecisiones, cuando en realidad, si no tenía a Hanayo o alguna otra de sus amigas cerca, Rin era incapaz de tomar la mas mínima de las iniciativas. Su timidez se apoderaba de ella y le jugaba muy malas pasadas.

"No puedo creer que ahora me sienta así, y luego pretenda subirme a un escenario a cantar y bailar"

La chica gótica de largo cabello negro se coló hasta la parte de atrás del puesto donde sus camaradas del círculo de dibujantes de doujin vendían su publicación a las diversas chicas (y uno que otro "chico") que quedaban prendados de la colorida y atrevida portada del doujin con los protagonistas en atuendos militares de gala dibujados con gran atención a los detalles.  
>Desde donde estaba, la chica gótica de largo cabello negro, contemplaba aquello y rumiaba la furia que le inspiraba aquella profanación. Sin perder tiempo, sacó de debajo de su faldón victoriano una bolsa plástica llena de gasolina que derramó en el suelo haciendo un charco que se expandía en dirección a donde estaba el puesto de sus "colegas" La gente ya se estaba empezando a percatar del fuerte olor a gasolina y tratando de localizar su origen, de modo que la chica gótica de largo cabello negro se apresuró a sacar una caja de cerillas de uno de sus bolsillos, abrirla, tomar una de las cerillas de madera y frotar su cabeza contra uno de los lados de la caja.<p>

El fogonazo de la ignición la tomó por sorpresa, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, su dedo índice se estaba quemando, no se había percatado que sus guantes estaban humedecidos de gasolina. Para cuando intentó apagar el fuego con un soplido, ya era toda su mano la que se estaba quemando envuelta en flamas que crecían a cada instante.  
>Su vestido, su largo cabello, su piel. Todo se fue volviendo pasto de unas furiosas llamas que la convirtieron en una antorcha viviente, que gritaba y corría en medio de la gente que hacía lo que podía para alejarse de ella.<p>

En la breve historia de la Ch-con, nunca había sucedido nada "malo" sus organizadores estaban más preocupados con las cuestiones de venta de entradas y comisiones de ventas, que por las medidas de seguridad, las cuales se tomaban el esfuerzo de cumplir, solo para cubrir el mínimo de los requisitos legales y así obtener los permisos necesarios para poder realizar el evento.

Había extintores, pero demasiado dispersos y ocultos como para que alguien los pudiera encontrar con facilidad.

Había gente que sabía dónde estaban los extintores y como utilizarlos, pero esa gente tardó mucho en enterarse de la situación.

Para cuando alguien con un cargo de responsabilidad se dio cuenta que algo grave estaba sucediendo, el pánico ya había cundido y la gente corría en estampida de un lado a otro, tratando de buscar una manera de salir del lugar.

El fuego se cebaba con los cientos de kilos de papel y plástico que había apilados en los puestos y producía una enorme cantidad de un humo negro, espeso, de olor penetrante y tóxico que lo envolvía todo.

Las hermosas figurillas con la forma de encantadoras doncellas de dibujo manga, con ojos grandes muy expresivos y cabelleras de vivos colores, se iban derritiendo transformándose en unos zombis deformes abominables.

Cuando ya varias personas habían sufrido quemaduras y otras más habían salido lesionadas en la estampida, las llamaradas eran visibles desde afuera y los gritos resonaban por doquier, empezó a sonar la alarma de incendios.

Japón, es un lugar muy propenso a los desastres naturales y las situaciones de emergencia, la gente está muy educada acerca de cómo actuar en tales circunstancias y la evacuación fue relativamente rápida y ordenada, como si el sonido chirriante de la alarma pusiera a la gente en un estado de condicionamiento pavloviano.

Todo fue muy rápido.

Cuando Rin se percató de lo que estaba pasando, ella estaba afuera, en los estacionamientos, tomando algo de aire y haciendo fila para comprar unos refrescos para ella y para su amiga.  
>Primero la gran cantidad de gente saliendo, Luego el sonido de la alarma, luego el humo y la gente con sangre.<p>

El Primer impulso de Rin, fue intentar entrar para ir a buscar a Hanayo, pero la corriente de gente en la dirección opuesta se lo impidió, se llevó un par de codazos que le dejarían sendos moretones. Tras intentarlo un par de veces y fallar, buscó entre la multitud tratando de hallar a su amiga entre los evacuados. Pero no dio con ella y una negra corazonada oprimió súbitamente su pecho.

La angustia comenzó a apoderarse de ella repentinamente, buscaba con la mirada de un lado a otro, revisó su móvil e intentó llamar a Hanayo una y otra vez sin obtener respuesta.

Finalmente se quedó con la mirada fija en la entrada, por la que iban saliendo las últimas personas en medio del humo y de las llamaradas. En un momento dado, Rin vio un espacio en la entrada por donde colarse y se dirigió allí a toda carrera.

Un par de manos grandes la tomaron firmemente por los hombros y la detuvieron.

-¡NO HAGA ESO SEÑORITA! ¡ES PELIGROSO!- Le dijo el socorrista con una voz que la dejó atontada.

Las lágrimas empezaron a asomarse por sus mejillas mientras contemplaba la entrada por la que ya no salía nadie, solo humo. Un grupo de bomberos se aprestaba a ingresar por ahí. Pero un repentino desplome de una parte de la estructura del edificio bloqueó la entrada.

Todos se quedaron impávidos contemplando los escombros envueltos en llamas.

La tímida caricia de dos gotas de rocío resbaló por sus mejillas.

-Auxilio... auxilio...- Gemía Hanayo tirada en el suelo con una pierna atrapada con algo que no podía ver, cada vez que intentaba zafarse sentía que algo puntiagudo se le clavaba en la pierna y estaba a punto de atravesarle la piel.

-Ayuda… Ayuda...- Decía ella como un suave murmullo, no era solamente que el humo la tuviera casi asfixiada y no pudiese ni tomar aire, más bien era como si quisiera que nadie la escuchase decir aquello. Como si de tanto decirlo una y otra vez, las palabras hubiesen perdido su significado.

Hanayo siempre estaba "pidiendo ayuda" "pidiendo auxilio" ante cualquier cosa, cualquier circunstancia que la sacara de su tímida rutina auto impuesta. Algunas personas como Rin, se tomaban muy a pecho estas peticiones y siempre la estaban "ayudando" Pero en realidad Hanayo no eran Tan cobarde… Ni tan dependiente… sencillamente no podía dejar de hacerlo, "pedir ayuda"

Irónicamente en esos momentos, cuando su vida comenzó a pasar frente a sus ojos, recordó el porqué de aquello.

Era la guardería, antes de conocer a Rin, Hanayo se sentía sola, se preguntaba el porqué no estaban sus padres con ella ¿habrían dejado de quererla? tendría que pasar la noche junto con otros muchos niños que gritaban, lloraban y hacían mucho escándalo. Hanayo quería ser buena, estaba calladita en un rincón, ella podía ver la cara de disgusto de la mujer que los estaba cuidando no debía molestarla con tonterías.

Pero fue inevitable, todos se dieron cuenta de que estaba llorando, todos la estaban mirando. Y fue cuando la niñera fue a ver que le sucedía cuando Hanayo sintió más miedo y vergüenza.

-¡MIERDA! ¡TE HAS ORINADO ENCIMA! ¡YA ESTÁS GRANDE! ¡PODÍAS HABER AVISADO!- Fueron las duras palabras que escuchó la pequeña Hanayo justo en el momento en el que se sentía más vulnerable.

Después de eso, la niñera se la llevó al baño y la aseó con algo de brusquedad, mientras no paraba de repetirle y sermonearle: -Cuando te pase algo así. No te quedes callada ¡PIDE AYUDA! ¡PIDE AYUDA!-

Eso había pasado hacía mucho tiempo y quizás no debía significar nada ya… Pero Hanayo sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar.

Pero no llegó a hacerlo, el estruendo de la estructura del edificio colapsando y ver por en medio del humo como el techo se le venía encima, Hizo que los ovarios se le subieran a la garganta.

Cerró los ojos.

El estruendo fue espantoso, el suelo llegó a temblar como en un terremoto.

Hanayo se preguntaba que tanto dolía morirse y que tanto podía tardar entrar en el mundo de los espíritus ¿que habrá del otro lado? Seguramente Nozomi tendría mucho que comentar al respecto.

El caso es que Hanayo seguía sintiendo dolor.  
>Dolor y el calor abrasador de las llamas.<br>Sus pulmones seguían rogando por aire para respirar.

Seguía viva… y abrió los ojos...

Y no pudo creer lo que vio.

Los bomberos corrían de un lado a otro tratando de conectar la manguera a la toma de agua más cercana, también preparaban hachas y extintores de polvo químico comprimido. Usarían la escalera para entrar por un piso superior, ya que todas las entradas del primer piso habían quedado bloqueadas.

Rin estaba de pié… mirando el incendio… mirando a la nada, Luchando consigo misma, estaba a punto de entrar en Shock. Necesitaba atención urgente, pero lucía demasiado "ilesa" para llamar la atención del personal de socorro, que estaba más enfocado en la atención de gente con heridas "tangibles"

El muro tembló.

Era normal, el edificio se estaba viniendo abajo, era una edificación vieja, enferma y sobrecargada. Pero algo en la forma en la que se movió ese muro le hizo "tilín" en la cabeza a Rin, Rin no sabía mucho de muros, pero algo le decía que un muro desplomándose no temblaba de esa manera. Temiéndose lo peor, un socorrista que también se había percatado del movimiento del muro, comenzó a acercarse con la intención de alejar a Rin del muro, no fuera que algo fuese a suceder.

Pero fue demasiado tarde y sucedió.

Fue como si el muro explotara, pedazos de ladrillo y concreto volaron por todas partes, un par de cascajos pequeños golpearon la cabeza Rin. Con el nuevo estruendo, mas personas dirigieron la mirada allí para ver lo que había sucedido. Al Principio con el Humo y el polvo no se distinguía bien, pero como era de colores claros y contrastantes, lo pudieron ver claramente.

Unas botas Rojas...  
>Un Mallón azul claro desteñido...<br>Calzoncillos por fuera de los pantalones...  
>Una engorrosa capa roja...<br>Un emblema con forma de pentágono marcando una "S" en colores rojo y amarillo, medio oculto por la menuda chica de cabello castaño claro que cargaba en sus brazos.

"¡ES EL GAIJIN IDIOTA!"

Nadie supo exactamente que hacer o decir ante esta escena.

Una vez descargó a Hanayo para que pudiera ser atendida por los Paramédicos, él y Rin se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos. Pero con una expresión distinta a la de la vez anterior.

Él un poco sorprendido por la forma en la que lo miraba Rin pensó:  
>"Es el chico de antes… supongo que debe ser su novio"<p>

Rin no alcanzaba a asimilar lo que acababa de ver. Había sucedido algo terrible, estuvo a punto de perder a su mejor amiga sin poder hacer nada al respecto, y de pronto, de la nada, había aparecido un "Superman" al rescate… Era el mismo tipo de antes, pero ya no era un "cosplayer" caracterizando un personaje ficticio, estaba sucio y tiznado, con alguna laceración sangrando en sus manos y rostro. La "S" en su pecho musculoso de alguna manera relucía mucho más que antes, su mirada era fría y sosegada, sin un ápice de miedo, como si nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo le importara mayor cosa.

Era algo más real que ver una película, pero de alguna manera más irreal, era como estar soñando.

Rin descubrió que por algún motivo no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Su conciencia le decía que debía prestar atención a Hanayo, a sí misma, a lo que decían los paramédicos, a todas las complicaciones que se le venían encima y a las muchas explicaciones que tendría que dar a sus padres… sus amigas… todo el mundo. Pero ante ella solo estaba este personaje tan imponente.

"Es como si hubiera hecho un cosplay al revés y al ponerse ese atuendo, se hubiera convertido en quién realmente es… Cuando estoy con las chicas en el escenario, siempre trato de mimetizarme con la coreografía, esconderme detrás de las otras chicas para que no se note que solo estoy fingiendo que soy una idol. Pero hay ocasiones… en las que por unos instantes… siento que es "real" que soy esa idol ...En esos momentos ¿seré como él?"

Un par de oficiales de policía comenzaron a acercarse, para hacer las diligencias del caso y tomar testimonios. Pero en cuanto el sujeto disfrazado de Superman los vio acercarse, se alejó presurosamente en dirección a un callejón, donde primero saltó sobre el techo de una camioneta, para luego brincar aferrándose a los muros, saltando de un lado a otro con gran agilidad, donde alcanzó la azotea de la construcción y se perdió de vista saltando entre los techos.

Tanto los Policías como Rin, contemplaron la escena con una desconcertante naturalidad. Estaban tan acostumbrados a ver "superhéroes" así en la Tv, el cine, los videojuegos. Que no fue sino hasta cuando el tipo pasó un rato de desaparecido que cayeron en cuenta de hallarse en "el mundo real" y que esto no era para nada normal. Se miraron los unos a los otros y se preguntaron: ¿qué demonios fue eso?

Continuará...

Había Logrado escapar por muy poco… Si la policía le comienza a hacer preguntas, en menos de lo que canta un gallo se darían cuenta que estaba ilegalmente en Japón. El poco dinero que tenía, su ropa y parte de sus documentos se habían perdido en el incendio. ¿Que se supone que iba a hacer ahora? para empezar… buscar otro atuendo, el que llevaba… llamaba demasiado la atención.

Tenía el hombro adormecido y con una sensación de hormigueo, ese muro estuvo muy duro y tuvo que intentar varias veces el atravesarlo. Realmente se sintió raro el darse cuenta que ver por televisión ese numerito de unos forzudos de circo en el cual rompían una serie de enormes bloques de hielo con el hombro, le terminó siendo de mucha utilidad. Hacer eso no solo era cuestión de fuerza, también tenía su técnica.

Mientras se frotaba el hombro enérgicamente, para evitar un amoratamiento y activar la circulación en esa parte, se dio cuenta que su "disfraz" estaba inquietantemente intacto, sucio... pero sin señales de quemaduras o raspaduras. En realidad no era fanático de Supermán ni nada por el estilo, solamente quería ir a una de esas convenciones de otakus que había visto por internet, hacer cosplay, tomarse fotos y eso...

Pero este fue el único disfraz de su talla que pudieron conseguirle en la única tienda en la que lo atendieron. El encargado de la tienda lo había encontrado en una caja vieja y enmohecida de la bodega. No tenía idea de que se trataba de una pieza especial de vestuario, confeccionada para los dobles en escenas de acción en una película. Se trató de un intento a finales de los años ochenta de adaptar el personaje del comic al público japonés, aprovechando el éxito de las películas americanas. El traje era resistente al fuego y al desgaste, dado que fue concebido para escenas de efectos especiales con fuegos pirotécnicos típicos de las series "súper sentai". El proyecto nunca llegó a rodarse, un estudio de marketing previo reveló que los japoneses no querían a Superman, y los pocos que sí lo querían, preferían al Superman "original" interpretado por el carismático actor Christopher Reeve y no a un japonés disfrazado de Superman.

Él fue saltando por entre las azoteas buscando algún tendedero o algo de donde robarse algo que pudiera usar. En una de esas se asomó al otro lado de la calle.

Por una ventana de un edificio pudo ver como un hombre halaba del cabello a una colegiala que gritaba y lloraba, mientras el hombre en cuestión (desnudo de la cintura para abajo) preparaba una jeringuilla para inyectarle algo a la chica.

En la planta baja del mismo edificio, había un mini súper, un par de encapuchados asaltaban la tienda, amenazando al tendero con una escopeta.

Al frente de la tienda… un niño pequeño jugaba con una pelota que se le salía de las manos e iba a rodar a la calle, por donde estaba a punto de pasar un auto a gran velocidad...

-Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma-

Él intentó apartar la vista, nada de eso era asunto suyo. ¿No se supone que Japón era un país muy seguro, en donde todo era muy perfecto y ordenado? ¿No se supone que era uno de los países más seguros del mundo con una fuerza de policía honesta y eficiente?

¿No había jugado ya al "buen samaritano" lo suficiente por ese día?  
>¿Cómo se supone que iba a pasar al otro lado de la calle desde allí?<p>

¿Volando?

Cuando se dio cuenta que él era un idiota era demasiado tarde, ya estaba surcando los aires. No con una habilidad sobrenatural de vuelo, pero sí con un salto tremendo tomando carrera desde la azotea del edificio en donde estaba. Obviamente que de un salto no iba a llegar hasta el edificio al otro lado de la calle, pero esa no era su intención.  
>Se agarró por muy poco de un grueso cable de los postes, que debido a su considerable peso corporal, se soltó por un lado y lo sostuvo por el otro descolgándose en una maniobra poco digna de Superman, pero muy digna de Tarzán.<p>

El sujeto con la Jeringuilla sintió un estruendo de cristales rompiéndose junto con algo pesado cayendo en el suelo tras de él y al voltearse para ver que ocurría vio una tremenda manaza cerrada en forma de puño dirigirse directo a su cara.  
>Fue lo último que vio antes de pasar los siguientes seis meses en estado de Coma profundo y los dos años siguientes en rehabilitación para volver a caminar.<p>

Con el incendio a pocas manzanas de ahí, toda la policía estaría ocupada, era la oportunidad perfecta para sacarle toda la pasta al viejo del mini súper y poder irse de fiesta con mujerzuelas en los puertos, solo había un par de amas de casa gordas y viejas comprando, no serian ningún estorbo.  
>Él estorbo fue el viejo en calzoncillos con una jeringuilla en la mano que salió volando de la nada y le golpeó la cabeza al encapuchado con la escopeta.<br>Mas el impacto no lo aturdió del todo y reaccionó, para ver como su compinche que estaba sacando el dinero de la registradora, era literalmente tomado por la solapa y clavado en el techo por un horrendo gigante vestido de azul.  
>Intentó dispararle, pero la jeringuilla se le había clavado en pecho y en un instante comenzó a sentirse mareado y falto de fuerzas, ni siquiera sintió el golpe que se dio en la cabeza contra el borde del mostrador al desplomarse.<p>

Él funcionario del consulado estaba atrasado en sus asignaciones, había un atasco más adelante, al parecer provocado por un incendio en uno de los viejos edificios industriales de por ahí. De modo que pensó que sería buena idea tomar un atajo por la zona residencial e ir a toda prisa por la avenida. pero cuando vio que estaba a punto de atropellar a un niñito de unos tres años que iba detrás de una colorida pelota y los frenos fueron incapaces de detener el vehículo, se dio cuenta que había cometido una idiotez.  
>Pero no una idiotez tan grande como la del sujeto disfrazado de superhéroe que salió de la tienda a toda carrera y en el último momento agarró la defensa delantera del vehículo para inesperadamente levantarlo impidiendo que hiciera impacto con el niñito, que pasó como si nada por debajo del vehículo.<p>

-Uu…Usted… ¡ha levantado el automóvil!- Exclamó sorprendido el funcionario del consulado asomando la cabeza por la ventana de la portezuela.

-Sí… por poco y este chiquillo no la cuenta.- Contestó él, mientras seguía sosteniendo en alto la parte delantera del vehículo.

-¡Pero usted lo ha levantado! ¿Cómo es eso posible?- Insistió el funcionario del consulado, cada vez mas alterado ante lo que estaba viendo.

-Supongo que no es gran cosa… ya sabe… los autos japoneses ahora los hacen con plástico, fibra de carbono y todas esas cosas- Respondió él extrañamente satisfecho de ver como el Niñito alcanzaba su pelota y la tomaba con las manos para irse con ella por donde vino.

-¡NO!… Este es un auto alemán… de 1972…chasís en acero reforzado y por lo menos tres chapas de blindaje… es el auto del servicio diplomático... tengo entendido que pesa más de tres toneladas- Aclaró el Funcionario del consulado, incapaz de salir de su perplejidad .

Él súbitamente Notó que el automóvil, ciertamente era tremendamente pesado y lo dejó caer al suelo, donde el impacto ciertamente hizo clara la notoria masa del automóvil, el suelo tembló y las alarmas de los coches estacionados alrededor se dispararon. El funcionario del consulado Trató de preguntarle a él quién era, pero él no lo escuchó… estaba completamente Horrorizado mirando sus propias manos, preguntándose qué demonios era lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Un estallido que se escucha a lo lejos…  
>Gritos de auxilio en japonés...<p>

Ese fue el inicio de un día muy largo.


End file.
